


Kris♥Chen ficlets

by textbook



Series: Everybody Loves Chen [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbook/pseuds/textbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Kris/Chen ficlets</p><p>1. kris is a zoo guide hired for his multilingual talent (hah) and chen is terrible at driving trams. (for tlist)<br/>2. They are toys, and they are being thrown away, recycled by their old kid. They end up together in a box. (feat select members of exo) (for Spike)<br/>3. They’re a cliché – two lonely gay boys who have no one but each other, but Jongdae thought they were perfect anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wo shi han guo ren

It's no surprise that Ryeowook assigns Kris to a tram full of Chinese tourists.

"Hyung," Kris whines, sticks out his bottom lip a little. "Again?"

Ryeowook pats him solemnly and straightens the little Chinese flag on his collar. "Your multilingual skills are a blessing to us, Kris," he says. He presses a bottle of water into Kris' hands, then shoves him towards the tram.

There's a buzz of chatter coming from it, and Kris dreads every step that brings him closer. A familiar laughter tells him that Chen's driving the tram, and if his shift wasn't already bad enough, it was going to get worse.

"Bu yao!" Chen's accent is horrible, but then again, "wo shi han guo ren," he tells the gaggle of giggly, middle-aged Chinese tourists. They shower Chen with praises of how good his Mandarin is, and Kris decides to rain on his parade.

"Ni hao," Kris says as sultrily as he can, leaning against the tram and helping the last of the Chinese tourists onto it. He can hear Chen snort, feel his leer on his back, but he ignores it.

"Oh, you're handsome," one of the ladies say, much to the irritation of her husband.

"Thank you," Kris says. He swings himself up onto the tram with much overdone flourish, and almost bangs his head against the ceiling in the process. Chen snorts again, but Kris pays it no mind, launching into the standard Korean introduction of his script for a handful of Korean visitors at the back of the tram. He translates it for the mass of Chinese tourists, then, spotting a Malaysian? Indonesian? Filipino? family in the middle, does a short English script for them too.

"Are you done showing off?" Chen asks through gritted teeth, his fingers drumming impatiently on on the steering wheel.

"I am now," Kris says, sliding into the spinning chair next to him, giving him a grin that isn't returned. He thinks Chen looks best when he's a little grumpy, his lips turned down in a little pout that's just adorable, really.

 

 

Chen is a terrible driver, and even after months of working together Kris could not understand why the management had allowed Chen to stay behind the wheel. There had been a rumour that Chen was once a tram guide, just like Kris is, but something dramatic had happened and he was demoted. Though technically, a driver was barely a demotion; their starting pay was a tad higher.

Regardless, Kris thinks, Chen would be less of a threat to everyone around him if he were holding the mic. And as though he were willing to prove Kris' point, Chen runs the tram over the series of potholes that's opened up after last night's storm, causing everyone on the tram to let out a collective _whoa_.

If that weren't enough, a particularly large pothole throws Kris forward, leaving him scrambling for something to grab onto.

It is unfortunate for them both that the closest thing Kris' hand finds is Chen's thigh.

"Oh my tian," he squeaks. It's uncharacteristic, and it echoes through the tram, carried by the mic. When he realises this, it's too late. Chen is cackling like a hyena who's just claimed its prey, and so are all of the Chinese tourists and even the Malaysian? family.

"Oh my tian," Chen repeats, a ridiculous mockery of Kris' voice, complete with flamboyant hand gestures. The tram swerves a little off course at that, and Kris pinches Chen's thigh for revenge.

The tram drives pass the giraffes with no commentary at all from Kris, but Kris thinks no one should mind because he's got a hand on Chen's thigh and his shift is looking a lot better already.


	2. orange sunshine distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are toys, and they are being thrown away, recycled by their old kid. They end up together in a box. (feat select members of exo) (for Spike)

When Chen wakes up there’s sunlight in his eyes, almost blinding. He’s never had sunlight hit him this way before – his usual place on Zhiyang’s shelf faces west, which means he usually gets the warm rays of sunset at the end of the day, not this.

Something is wrong. He tries to squint through the light, but it’s really too bright, making distortions in his line of sight – little squares swimming in his vision. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, the first thing he realises is that he’s not in Zhiyang’s room, but outside the house. That fact has him sitting up straight, old plastic joints creaking in the quiet morning. He stumbles a little on his broken arm, held together by tears and a lot of tape, but manages to peer over the top of the box he’s in, taking in his surroundings.

He sees trees, autumn leaves shining orange and brown and gold in the sunrise, the neighbours’ houses across the road, the family’s red hyundai parked next to him. He’s on the driveway. In a box.

The realisation that he’s abandoned, thrown away like yesterday’s garbage, has him sinking back into the box. There’s a little _oof_ under him, but Chen’s too shocked to notice, sitting with his hands limp by his side.

“Ge,” a little wheeze from the direction of his plastic butt. “Ge, i’m squished, and I think Kris ge can’t breathe.” It sounds like Tao, and Chen jumps to his feet. There’s another yelp from under his toes, and takes a minute or so of jumping before Chen’s managed to find an empty spot in the for him to stand in, spreading his arms out for balance against the wall of the box so he won’t fall.

The pile of toys on the floor of the box rouse slowly, shrugging out sleep from their eyes and stretching. Tao rolls over onto his tummy and raises his arms to scratch his nose. His fur’s a little ruffled on his head, so Chen reaches out to smooth it down.

“Ge,” he looks sad as he takes in the fact that they’re in a cardboard box. “Why are we here?”

“I don’t know,” Chen replies mournfully, feeling just as miserable as he holds out the hand so the panda can join him by the wall.

Kris is the next to join them by the wall, carefully stepping over Luhan, who was still curled up on his side, fast asleep. “We need to get out of here,” he says, despite the sleep in his eyes, ever the leader figure of them all.

“I could peek over it, but I think it’s too high for us to climb out,” Chen looks up at the box. It looks too high, the rising sun making it seem even more intimidating.

“Chanyeol can get us out,” Kris whistles, and there’s a rustle from the other side of the box. A yellow dragon pokes his head out from under a stack of lego, then lets out a happy yelp before bounding over to Kris.

“Hey there buddy,” Kris greets, letting his dragon lick him on the face. Chanyeol stops for a split second when he spots Chen and Tao standing next to Kris, and knocks them down trying to lick them as well. The three of them land on Luhan, bending one of his antlers.

Luhan hisses angrily, and they shoot back to their feet. Chanyeol’s ears are a little drooped, scared by the noise.

“Whoa there, Luhan,” Xiumin says, peeking out from behind Luhan’s giant body and stroking his neck. “It’s okay, it’s not broken.”

 

 

Kris tells them that they only have a few minutes before the recycling truck comes to pick them up. Sensing his urgency, Chanyeol starts to tip the other toys onto his back as Kris is speaking, starting from Chen.

Chen holds tightly onto the reins around Chanyeol’s long neck, and gets tossed forward as Tao lands onto him.

“Chanyeol,” kris says levelly, reaching up and pulling him on his leash.

Xiumin tilts his head, then hops onto Luhan. “The three of you can get out on Chanyeol, then. I’ll leave with Luhan.”

“But Luhan can’t fly,” Chen points out. Luhan hisses again, this time at him.

Xiumin strokes the back of his head, rubbing at a spot above his ear. He purrs instead. “Luhan can jump very high, so we’ll be fine.”

Kris shrugs. “That’s settled then,” he says, then swings himself onto Chanyeol, in front of Chen. He grabs the reins from Chen, then places Chen’s arms around his waist.

“You can hold onto me instead,” he says, patting the lump of tape on Chen’s arm. Chen feels his heart skip a little beat, but he knows that toys don’t have hearts, so he pretends anyway, that there’s a steady _thumpthumpthump_ under his slightly worn out camo shirt.


	3. two lonely, gay boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re a cliché – two lonely gay boys who have no one but each other, but Jongdae thought they were perfect anyway.

Jongdae has his first boyfriend at the age of sixteen. His name was Wu Fan, a transfer student from Canada, and he sat behind Jongdae in class. They were friends at first, bonding easily because of the many interests they had in common: noraebang, pizza and nuclear physics.

They were at their usual noraebang joint, singing a hilarious rendition of H.O.T.’s candy when Jongdae turned and playfully sang the lyrics to Wu Fan. That’s when he noticed how the other boy’s eyes widen and how the grip he has on the mic is tighter. The moment lasted for a fleeting second, and Wu Fan brushed it off by blaming Jongdae’s lack of awareness of personal space, but Jongdae read it differently.

“Are you scared of me?” He asked, reaching out to lower the volume of the noraebang machine.

Wu Fan’s eyes widened again, but this time, it’s of genuine surprise.

“No!” He said loudly, almost immediately, then added softly, a beat later. “Why? Is there a reason for me to be scared of you?”

“I’m not what you think I am,” Jongdae began, searching for the right words. He’s going to lose a friend, he thought. “I like guys. Not girls. And I’d totally understand if you’re freaked out because –”

Of all the reactions he’d expected Wu Fan to have, getting pulled into a hug was definitely not on the list.

When Wu Fan finally let him go, there’s nothing but awe in his eyes and Jongdae finally understood what it’s like to be accepted by someone else.

They’re a cliché – two lonely gay boys who have no one but each other, but Jongdae thought they were perfect anyway. They disappeared during lunch to sit side-by-side on the rooftop, fingers laced and hearts tied; stole chaste kisses from one another along deserted corridors in school, and took their time exploring each other in the temporary haven of Wu Fan’s room.

A year passed and they become more and more open with their affections, too absorbed in each other to care about anyone outside the little world they’ve created for themselves.

A teacher almost walked in on them making out in an empty laboratory; a classmate actually caught them in a compromising position – Jongdae on Wu Fan’s lap. But thank god their clothes are still on and they passed it off as a playful fight; a photo of them kissing on the bleachers circulated around me2day, but luckily their faces are blurry and no one could tell who the two boys were.

These almost-exposés don’t pose much of a real threat to them, and soon Jongdae found himself daring enough to invite Wu Fan over to his house to study. They’re careful,

But not careful enough.

They sat across one another at Jongdae’s small floor table, legs intertwined under the wood. Eventually, the mild teasing turned into an all-out tickle fight, which in turn evolved into a make-out session.

And that’s when his mother chose to walk in.

Jongdae is forced to switch schools the week after and he never sees Wu Fan ever again.


End file.
